Vomit Boy - Remnants Protector
by KatanaTheft
Summary: "I like to call my semblance an equalizer, it's my trump card, my way to even the odds in battle." - Jaune Arc
1. A New Hope

"It was a sick way of fighting, but it achieved results." - Blake Belladonna

"I remember him before he discovered his semblance. He was weak but now, now he is the strongest man alive." - Lie, Ren

"His semblance is a weapon of mass destruction." - Cardin Winchester

* * *

"Mr. Arc, please go get changed into your combat uniform, you're sparing today." She stated. She saw him happily get up and go down to get changed. It had seemed like the whole temperature of the class changed once she said who was going up to spar. At first, it seemed like everyone was excited to possibly spar but now it seemed everyone had a frightened look on their face. They were so frightened by his "Semblance" that when the students were asked if anyone volunteered to face him, nobody dared raise their hand or even bother to look her way. Even she felt hesitant to choose who his opponent would be. But she knew she had to do this after all this wasn't the worst thing she had dealt with before. Her eyes strayed to students like Ms. Xiao-Long and Miss Nikos, but she knew that not even they would be able to take on the man known as Jaune Arc. Well, they probably could but she didn't want to see all of Beacon in shambles after the match. So she decided after a moment to choose Mr. Winchester in hopes of making the match quick and safe.

"Mr. Winchester? Would you please come up to face Mr. Arc" she said with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"O-Oh, okay, yeah, sure," he said still not moving from his seat. It even started to look like he wanted just to do nothing but melt into the seat, but she would not have it.

"Mr. Winchester," she said sternly.

"I'm going!" he said rushing from his seat down to get his weapon.

She then looked down at the rest of the students who all looked like they had just dodged a bullet. They had. She really did feel sorry for Mr. Winchester but she knew it had to be done, and it's not like she could try to ban his "Semblance" since if she did that then she would also have to ban other semblances that made it unfair while sparing like Miss Niko's Semblance. So when Mr. Winchester came out looking like a frightened puppy she did not blame him for it. Which is al-

"Do we start now or?" Mr. Arc said with such a look of excitement that it left her sick.

"Yes, first remember that the fight ends when the opponents aura reaches yellow or by surren-"

"Wait, can I surrender?" Mr. Winchester interrupted.

This made her pause to think whether or not to permit this but she had a feeling if she allowed this then Mr. Arc would never face an opponent at Beacon. Maybe some poor soul at Vytal but definitely not at Beacon. At least until someone figured out a way to counter it.

"No, from now on surrendering _before_ the fight is banned." She stated. "Alright, without any more questions lets start. The match will begin in 3..2..1..Start!"

The fight had begun but there was no movement on the battlefield as of yet. One of them looked like they wanted nothing more than to run and the other looked like a hunter looking how to catch its prey. Having enough Mr. Arc dashed forward causing Mr. Winchester to jump to the side in an attempted dodge. The two then began to run back and forth, one chasing the other. Mr. Arc still hadn't chosen to use his semblance yet, but the question was, how long will it take for him to use it. This fight actually had taken longer than she expected, mostly from how one of them kept running away every time the other got close. After another minute of the constant running back and forth she stepped up. "Mr. Winchester if you do not attack I will have to give you detention for refusing to spar," she said. That had gotten a reaction like she had expected, she just wanted to get this fight over with and move on. Both were throwing attacks that were vicious, but she supposed she knew why one of them fought like that and the other just wanted to get out of the chance of getting a detention. Things had taken a turn too with Mr. Arc falling back trying to block attacks. It had almost looked like he was going to lose but like a bomb going off, he had activated his semblance.

Mr. Arc had just vomited on his opponent.

"O-Oh my god, my eyes!" Mr. Winchester Shrieked, dropping his mace, and covering his eyes.

But just like that, she knew that the battle was over, and Mr. Arc had achieved victory. As suspected Mr. Arc swooped in to take out his opponent only to be surprised when his opponent slipped and fell on his back. But this did not stop the fury of attacks that followed next from the boy. After a couple of seconds, she had, had enough. "The match is over!" She yelled. In an instant, Mr. Arc had sheathed his sword and held his hand out to Mr. Winchester who had been crawling away from him in an attempt to get anywhere away from him. Which reminded her.." Will Someone please help get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary."

"R-Right, come on guys," Mr. Thrush said quickly.

All of his team then went on down to where he was still crawling to and helped him get up to leave. Her eyes wavered to the other students who had watched the spar. Each one of them had some look of disgusted, or frightened on their face, Mr. Arc then had returned to his seat with a look of pride. She also noticed that the students around him, even his team sat further away from him. "Alright, next to go up will be Ms. Xiao-Long and Mr. Ren."

* * *

 _Later on that day_

"W-What do y-you mean him?!" she snapped

"Well he would be the perfect candidate to protect her, think about it, he has the ability to blind opponents at will and you also know how protective he is of his friends." he stated matter of factly, "All he needs is a little training and he will be perfect to protect the next maiden."

"Ozpin, the boy vomits on people!" she yelled.

"I know, it's a perfect way to distract opponents. I had him go up against Peter the other day and he had nothing but good things to say." Ozpin stated happily.

"Like?!"

"Uh, he said that Mr. Arc was a very skilled opponent who used his semblance to his advantage, and stuff," Ozpin said before chugging his coffee, then slamming the mug onto his desk and pouring more coffee into it.

"Of course he would say that." She mumbled before jumping to the next conclusion. "Well, who's going to be training him then? You?"

"Oh, uh I will not be able to, but if you want to then it would be greatly appreciated." Ozpin quickly said.

"What! No, I am not goi-"

"Thank you for volunteering, Glynda I know this pains you but it's for the greater good of humanity." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leaning over so that his cheek was pressed against hers. "Just Imagine it," he whispered, "The Maidens great protector... Jaune Arc."


	2. Duel of the Port

**I had to re-upload it due to some issue with the website.**

 **I originally had no intention of creating a second chapter to this story, but I thought against it. If you guys enjoy it as much as the last one then I'll continue it even longer.**

* * *

It was times like this where he wondered, how did I get into this situation. One second I was out in Vale having a cup of coffee, and then the next second, I'm being stuffed in a car with a bag over my head.

"mrrbhl," he tried to speak.

"Please remain calm," a voice spoke.

He remained anything but calm, striking out against his attackers. He saw one of them on his left so, he struck out his fist, punching one of them and breaking their glasses.

"Hey!" the one shouted.

He then felt another pair of hands grab him from behind and force his arms down.

"We're not here to hurt you, so please stop fighting us."

So they could bring him to a building and take my organs, he didn't think so. He then used the back of his head to headbutt the guy behind him, causing both of them to groan in pain.

"Can't you guys handle anything?" the driver said, before taking, what looked like a riding crop and used it to forcibly push him back into the seat.

It was then that he froze, one because the crop was still pushing him into the seat, and two because only one person he knew could do that. "Misgrwl" he tried to speak again.

"Just get the bag off him before he causes us to get into a wreck or something," the driver said again.

He felt one figure on his right take the tape and the bag off of his head. "What?!" he looked to see who his kidnappers were only to see three of his teachers from Beacon. With Dr. Oobleck on his left, the headmaster on his right, and Miss Goodwitch driving the car.

"We are very sorry about this Mr. Arc but this is urgent," Dr. Oobleck spoke looking at his broken glasses.

"We are dealing with a crisis that could lead to the destruction of Vale and we need your help." Ozpin quickly followed after, massaging his forehead.

"Why didn't you just ask?!" he screamed.

"That's what I said," he heard Miss Goodwitch say from the front.

"Well," the headmaster cringed. "We needed this to happen fast and we can't sit and wait to see if you are going to say no or yes, so we did this instead."

"So you kidnap me?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. So anyway the reason we did is that Mr. Port has gone on a rampage and has started attacking the school," Dr. Oobleck started.

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"Earlier today," the headmaster reported.

"Anyway, the headmaster and Dr. Oobleck both agreed that you would be the best option to take him down," Miss Goodwitch sighed.

"Wait, What?!" he screeched.

"Well that and we want to test your abilities." the headmaster paused seeing him not believe a word. "Its-, Well-, How do I explain this, it's more of a stress relief, if you will."

"What does that mean?!" he yelled.

"Mr. Arc, you have to understand, Mr. Port is a... animal of sorts. He has to get some form of combat or he attacks the school, thus we volunteered you to sedate him." the headmaster spoke again.

"So you send me to take care of his urge?!"

"Well...I mean...Yeah, we're doing that more or less," he conceded.

"Why not someone more qualified?" he asked with some annoyance.

"Ah, and it looks like we're here, everyone out." the headmaster said quickly, rushing out of the vehicle. "Mr. Arc, please go get your gear and meet near the doors to the courtyard."

"I got it," he sighed as he watched them all go off probably to make preparations if he bailed on them. Which he wouldn't, mostly because they could bring up his transcripts anytime and he would be out of here. So with reluctance, he marched on to get his stuff, to meet his doom.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Arc, Port is right through these doors," Mr. Oobleck spoke.

"Wish me luck?" he asked. He then heard Mr. Oobleck give a whole speech that he wasn't really listening to, mostly cause the headmaster then proceeded to show how Port fought against Grimm on his scroll. He didn't know you could even do that with a beowolf leg.

"-ut I digress, we wish you luck." Dr. Oobleck finished his speech with pushing open the doors while the headmaster kicked him in, causing him to faceplant on the ground.

After getting up he noticed no sign of Port, but he knew that could change any moment, so he tried to get familiar with his surroundings. He even noticed, how no birds chirped here, instead, the area was filled with silence. The area had looked like battles had taken place here, part of him hoped something had already gotten Port but he knew that was just the hysterical part of him. He heard some branches snap from above him, causing him to look up, only to see-

"HAAAH," Port screamed as he dove towards him head first. Jaune dodged quickly, narrowly avoiding his aggressor.

"Ah, another contender here to meet his doom," Port said with pride.

"Mr. Port, can't we just talk about this like reasonable-" he tried to ask.

"Die, evil fiend!" Port screamed.

Jaune dodged out of the way, only to be met with a right hook by Port. He had no experience fighting hand to hand, so he tried to just dodge all of his attacks. "Stop dodging!" Port yelled again. Another fist flew at his face and almost connected if it wasn't for his shield being deployed first. His fist hit the shield, but Port didn't even flinch from the pain. "How can a Grimm have a strategy?" Port asked confused.

"W-What? I'm not a grim-" he tried to talk again, only to have Port draw his weapon and fire at him. Luckily, the shot again hit his shield taking most of the impact, but it still caused him to be pushed back from the blast. Port then dashed forward at him, deciding close range was better off for a no nothing Grimm.

The two were then fighting in close quarters, with Port clearly having the upper hand. He was winning so much that Jaune didn't think he would last just a few more seconds, so he did what he had to do to win. He activated his semblance. Obviously, Port had not heard of his semblance for the look on his face after the blast was a look of confusion, but strangely also awe as well. "A Grimm that vomits on his opponents..." he whispered, "I will have to capture you instead!" he yelled again with his lust for blood back.

"But wai-" he blocked again from his attack. Things had gone from bad to worse, because now instead of just ending him now, he was going to get captured and probably examined with a blade. So he tried again using his semblance but all it did was make Port fight harder. He knew he couldn't beat him. He knew he couldn't use his semblance on him. But he did know that he could run. So he turned and ran as fast as he could away from him.

"And, where do you think you're going?!" Port screamed at him.

He didn't even bother to turn back knowing that Port was hot on his tail. How would he be able to win, or even escape? The answer was a candy bar in his pocket, he grabbed it while he was running and read it. [Extremely Hot! Eat with Caution!] it read, so he had a thought, a crazy thought but one that might save his life, so he unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. The heat from it was excruciating but he swallowed it down. He then stopped dead in his tracks spinning around only to activate his semblance.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" Port screamed, as the vomit burned him, but he still continued on and lunged at Jaune, taking down his aura in one swing. Even though he dropped and started to fall unconscious, he watched as Port to fell down to the ground burning from the vomit.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, He looked around seeing none other than Port standing right above his bed. "AH!" he screamed, trying to hide under the covers.

"Ah, my boy!" Port yelled, before dragging him out of the covers. "That was a good fight, that vomit semblance really surprised me, why don't we spar some other time!" Port yelled again before dropping him back onto his bed and leaving.

"I-I-W-What?" he said basically to himself. He then saw two new faces come into the room, those being the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch.

"Hello, Mr. Arc."

"I didn't realize he could be that terrifying," he whispered, still scared in his mind.

"Are you alright Mr. Arc?" the headmaster asked.

"What if I said no?"

"Then we would provide you with care until you are better. Mr. Arc we wanted to let you know that there was another reason we wanted you to fight Mr. Port, we wanted to see if you were qualified," the headmaster spoke again plainly.

"And why's that?" his anger rising up.

"Mr. Arc, whats your favorite fairytale?"


End file.
